


Die Sache mit dem Muten

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: German Youtuber
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca bekommt ein Geschenk von einem Freund aus Neuseeland. Was er zuerst für einen dummen Scherz hielt würde am späteren Tag noch sehr nützlich werden (Mauz OS) :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit dem Muten

_Die Sache mit dem Muten_

_PoV Luca_

 

Fassungslos starrte ich den Inhalt des Pakets an. Es kam eindeutig von meinem Kumpel aus Neuseeland. Seine Handschrift verriet ihn.

_Aber was sollte das?_

Ich meine es kam nicht oft vor dass er mir Geschenke machte, dass wollte ich auch garnicht. Trotzdem hielt sich meine Freude über die Post in Grenzen. Misstrauisch zog ich das Spielzeug aus der Kiste. Er musste mich verarschen, anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären weshalb er mir einen Dildo schicken sollte.

Ich zog den beiliegenden Zettel heraus.

_Für die Abenden ohne Max ;)_

Dieser Penner. Ich kauerte mich auf mein Bett. Vor kurzem hatte ich ihm von meiner heimlichen Schwärmerei für meinen besten Freund erzählt und jetzt kam er mit sowas an. Aber wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit hätte...

Der Skypeklingelton riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

_Max? Genau jetzt?_

Ich drückte auf den grünen Hörer und setzte mein Headset auf.

„Hey Luz! Was geht?“ dröhnte seine Stimme etwas zu laut durch die Kopfhörer.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Allein bei seiner Stimme wurde mir warm.

„Hey...Max...“ murmelte ich.

„Wie stehts? Möchtest du was zocken?“

Ich zögerte.

„Ne... Ich schau dir einfach per Bildschirmübertragung zu.“

So machten wir das in letzter Zeit öfters. Manchmal nahm einfach keiner von uns auf und wir sahen uns einfach gegenseitig zu. Max startete CS:GO und begann so gleich eine Runde.

„A! A VERDAMMT!“ schrie er Minuten später und ich lachte belustigt.

„Ahh...“ stöhnte er enttäuscht als auf dem Bildschim der Todesscreen erschien.

Es wurde nochmal in Zeitlupe gezeigt wie er abgeschossen wurde. Er sagte etwas doch ich verstand nicht was. Denn mir war eine Idee gekommen. Eine verdammt dumme Idee. Doch mein Gehirn stand bereits auf Stand-By. Ich schob meine Finger in meine Hose. Es war böse. Bewegte meine Hand gegen die Beule und unterdrückte ein Keuchen. So falsch. Schnell strampelte ich meine Hose von den Beinen. Wanderte mit meiner Hand in die Boxershort. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss meine Augen. Stellte mir vor wie das seine Hand in meiner Hose wäre. Seine Finger die sachte in meine Brustwarzen kniffen nur um Sekunden später mit leichtem Druck über sie zu fahren. Ein Stöhnen entwich meinem Mund. Nicht laut. Ganz leise.

„Luca? Alles okay?“ fragte er verwirrt.

Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte mich aufs sprechen zu konzentrieren. Nur diesen einen Satz dann konnte ich mich muten.

„K-Klar... Ich schreibe nur gerade nebenbei meine Hausaufgaben.“ murmelte ich.

Direkt danach drückte ich auf Mute. Begann wieder meine Hand zu bewegen. Stöhnend biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Als würden Max Lippen sich verlangend gegen meine pressen. Ich bewegte meine Hand immer schneller. Zog aus meiner Schreibtischschublade etwas Gel und verrieb es zwischen meinen Händen. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle als ich mir vorstellte wie er vorsichtig mein Glied in seinen Mund nahm. Es geschickt mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Alles in mir brannte nach ihm. Ich bewegte meine Hand immer schneller. In meiner Vorstellung deepthroatete er. Doch es war nicht genug. Verzweifelt ließ ich wieder von mir ab. Realisierte peinlich berührt das ich feucht war. Das konnte doch nicht war sein... Ich hatte ja schon im Internet gelesen dass das bei manchen Männern möglich war aber bei mir doch nicht! Ich meine... Wenn dann würde ich doch toppen... Oder?

„Dieser verdammt Camper!“ zischte Max wütend.

Bei seiner Stimme wurde mir nur noch heißer und ich rieb peinlich berührt meine Oberschenkel aneinander.

_Ausprobieren kann ja nicht schaden._

Sagte ich zu mir selber und streifte meine Boxershort ab. Das ich jetzt komplett nackt auf meinem Bett saß ignorierte ich gekonnt. Feucht genug war ich schon also musste ich nur noch meinen inneren Schweinehund überwinden und den ersten Finger hineinschieben.

„Los Luz...“ keuchte ich.

Während ich den Finger eindringen ließ. Schloss meine Augen. Zur Zeit spürte ich noch nichts von der versprochenen Lust doch die Neugierde hielt mich vom Abbrechen ab. Der zweite Finger folgte und ich spürte einen ziehenden Schmerz. Einen Moment verharrte ich so bevor ich mich auf den Rücken legte und sie bewegte. Seine Stimme drang zu mir durch. Ich stellte mir vor wie er meinen Namen stöhnte wenn er sich kaum zurückhalten könnte in mich einzudringen. Seinen lüsternen Blick mit dem er mich betrachtete. Ich spreizte willig meine Beine als ich mit dem dritten Finger eindrang. Mir ist garnicht aufgefallen das ich schon längst lustvoll stöhnte. Warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und drückte meinen Rücken durch als ich den Punkt fand.

„Beweg deine Hand erst wenn ich es sage.“ drang die Stimme meines Traum-Max's an meine Ohren.

Ganz still verharrte ich schwer atmend.

„Und jetzt drück gegen deine Prostata...“

Gehorsam streckte ich meine Finger aus und entließ ein langgezogen Stöhnen. Meine freie Hand krallte ich in die Decke neben mir.

Doch es war nicht genug. Ich öffnete das Paket und zog das Spielzeug hervor. Schluckte schwer. Das konnte ich jetzt echt nicht bringen. Ich war doch der der ihn ficken würde. Schnell verieb ich das Gel über den Silikon Schwanz und platzierte mich oberhalb. Ganz langsam ließ ich mich auf die Spitze sinken. Keuchte als sie gegen meinen Eingang drückte. Ich schloss erneut meine Augen. Sobald ich meine Augen schloss befand ich mich über ihm. Seine großen Hände die meine Hüfte immer tiefer zwangen. Bis zum Ansatz und ich stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus. Selbstständig begann ich mich zu bewegen. Am Anfang war da noch dieses unangenehme Ziehen, das jedoch je schneller und härter ich mich fallen ließ immer schwächer wurde. Zurück blieb diese Lust die mich zum unkontrollierten Zittern brachte.

„Oh Shit Luz...“ raunte mein Traum-Max.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, spürte wie ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Meine Fantasie drehte durch und ließ ihn leise meinen Namen stöhnen.

„I-Ich komme gleich.“ keuchte ich heiser.

„I-Ich auch...“ stöhnte Max.

Mein Becken rammte immer härter. Ich verlor fast die Besinnung als ich mir auf die blutende Unterlippe biss. Alles drehte sich. Die Ekstase ließ alles Kribbeln. Dann spürte ich eine Flüssigkeit in mir als der Junge unter mir kam. Ich zuckte noch einmal zusammen und folgte ihm mit einem erlösenden 'Max' auf meinen Lippen. Bebend stürzte ich nach vorne. Verharrte. Zog das Spielzeug aus meinem Hintern. Mein Atem ging nur noch schwer und ich rang nach Luft.

Merkwürdigerweise wurde mir nur noch Maxs Desktop angezeigt. Verwirrt zog ich mich über meine Tastatur nachdem ich meine Decke um mich gewickelt hatte. Und entmutete mich.

„Fuck!“

„Das mit dem muten musst du aber noch lernen Luz.“ lachte er rau.

Mir wurde auf einmal unglaublich heiß. All die Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht.

_Was sollte er jetzt nur von mir denken?_

„Aber dein Stöhnen... Beim nächsten Mal würde ich es gerne in echt hören.“ flüsterte er.

Legte auf. Fassungslos realisierte ich:

_Mein Traum-Max hatte noch nie eine Stimme._

 


End file.
